


Голубой кот

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Голубой кот» становился настоящей проблемой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голубой кот

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то команде Терри Пратчетта на ФБ подавали заявку: Ваймс/Витинари Незапланированное посещение бара "Голубой кот" стражей (драка, ограбление или ещё что). Ваймс замечает среди посетителей клуба патриция... Реакция Ваймса, невозмутимость партриция...

Мальчики, которые в детстве мечтают стать копами, чтобы раскрывать хитроумные преступления, чудом избегать ран, бороться со всеми преградами и единолично захватывать страшнейших преступников века, и не подозревают, что большую часть времени ты просто патрулируешь улицы, к счастью, тихие. Или утешаешь безутешных клуш, у которых украли семейный платочек, который позже обнаруживается под слоем пыли под диваном. Или арестовываешь драчунов, которым спокойно в баре не сидится.

Ваймс, Ангва, Моркоу, Редж, Салли и Детрит, взятый для силовой поддержки, резко распахнув дверь, ворвались в бар «Голубой кот», известный тем, что был создан для посещения мужчинами… которые предпочитали общество других мужчин. По залу летали стулья и люди, артисты обеспокоенно жались на сцене, а некоторые самые предприимчивые оставались сидеть за столиками, наслаждаясь уже новым зрелищем. Ваймс вздохнул. В этот раз в драке участвовали даже тролли. Командор невольно задумался, были ли они тут с самого начала, или их кто-то привел с собой.

Это был третий раз за неделю. «Голубой кот» становился настоящей проблемой, такой проблемой, что Ваймс даже решил обсудить с Ветинари возможность его закрытия, но тот посмотрел в ответ нечитаемым взглядом и заявил, что Анк-Морпорк — свободный город, и каждый волен развлекаться так, как хочет.

«Скажи это мимам», — подумал Ваймс, но разговор на эту тему не поднимал больше никогда.

Вот только драки продолжались, по пять, а то и восемь раз за неделю, никто ничего не мог с этим сделать, но, по крайней мере, они продолжали останавливать их и запирали на пару суток самых ретивых.

В этот раз, не без активного участия Детрита, они справились за двадцать минут. Ваймс усмехнулся про себя этому своеобразному рекорду. Ему самому даже делать ничего не пришлось, он стоял недалеко у входа и разглядывал постояльцев, они вели себя спокойно, видно, слишком уж привычным стало это зрелище за последнее время. 

Одна парочка за угловым столиком даже начала, не обращая внимания на стражников, целоваться. Ваймс замер и широко открытыми глазами уставился на них, когда почувствовал на себе самом чей-то пристальный взгляд. Ваймс обернулся. На него смотрел Хэвлок Ветинари. 

Командор вздрогнул. Патриций сидел за столиком, держал в руке бокал и черт знает, сколько времени уже был тут. Как же так вышло, что никто ему не сказал? Ваймс отвернулся и быстрым взглядом окинул остальных. Никто ничего не замечал, как будто Ветинари тут и не было, а тот все смотрел и смотрел, и Ваймс чувствовал себя все неуютнее под его взглядом. 

Ветинари смотрел даже тогда, когда к командору подскочила Ангва, сообщить, что они со всем закончили и могут идти. Она окинула бар подозрительным взглядом, почувствовав нервозность Ваймса, но совершенно ничего не заметила. Ваймс усмехнулся. Чертов наемный убийца умудрился одурачить даже оборотня. 

Командор кивнул Ангве и вышел из бара под пристальным взглядом холодных голубых глаз.

***

Ваймс все не мог перестать думать: почему Ветинари был там? Как часто он туда ходил? Он сделал это по каким-то политическим соображениям или…?

А когда он отчитывался перед Ветинари о работе Стражи, и на него снова был устремлен этот странный и такой внимательный взгляд, в голову приходили гораздо более опасные мысли. Уходил ли оттуда Ветинари с кем-нибудь? Что они делали потом? Как они это делали?

Ваймс смутно представлял себе процесс, но эти вопросы все вертелись в голове… Ничего удивительного, что однажды вечером он не без внутреннего содрогания снял доспехи, надел старую удобную одежду и старый потрепанный теплый плащ и пошел в тот бар.

Но только он вошел и не успел даже оглянуться, как к нему подскочил хозяин заведения и, заискивающе улыбаясь, зачастил:

— О, командор, это такая большая честь — видеть вас тут! Вы по долгу службы или, — тут он слащаво улыбнулся, — заглянули отдохнуть? Будьте уверены, лучшее место…

Как только командор уже смирился, что сейчас сломает этому пареньку челюсть, чья-то рука схватила его за запястье и выдернула наружу, а потом потащила за собой, пока они не оказались на заднем дворе клуба. 

Раньше, чем командор понял, кто это был, он почувствовал привычное ощущение от чужого пристального и весьма особенного взгляда и понял, кто держит его за руку. Раздавшийся затем голос только подтвердил то, что он итак уже знал:

— Что ты тут забыл? — бесцеремонно спросил Хэвлок Ветинари.

Ваймс удивленно поднял брови.

— Тот же вопрос я могу задать тебе, — ответил он.

Ветинари нахмурился.

— Брось, Ваймс, ты давно уже понял, что я там забыл, — невозмутимо сказал он.

О. Ваймс почувствовал, как щекам стало жарко. Он, должно быть, так чертовски покраснел. Конечно, Ваймс думал об этом — о том, что Ветинари действительно искал… компанию в таком странном месте. Но одно дело думать, и совсем другое — вот так получить подтверждение. Ветинари удивленно поднял брови.

— Ты же знал, Ваймс, — слабым голосом сказал он.

Командор сглотнул и кивнул, подтверждая, что да, что-то такое он подозревал. Щекам все еще было жарко, а в голову снова полезли ненужные мысли, о том, что, может быть, в этой самой подворотне Ветинари когда-то…

Патриций, словно почувствовав, куда свернули его мысли, ухмыльнулся.

— Так что ты тут делал, Сэмюэль?

Командор сглотнул и не ответил ничего. Не мог же он сказать, что ему стало интересно… каково это, с мужчиной. Настолько интересно, что он рискнул прийти сюда.

— Захотел попробовать? — низким, почти мурлыкающим голосом, спросил Ветинари и прижался к нему бедрами. — Ну, это я могу тебе обеспечить.

Ваймс с удивлением почувствовал, что патриций уже возбужден, да и сам он… Он закрыл глаза и покорился неизбежному. От взгляда Ветинари было жарко, как от огня, он скользнул по закрытым векам, по губам и ниже… Ветинари отпрянул и встал на колени. И Ваймс от удивления открыл глаза.

Ловкие тонкие пальцы уже справлялись с завязками его штанов, одна рука пролезла внутрь и вытащила наружу член, уже возбужденный. Ветинари поднял голову, и Ваймс встретил его взгляд своим. Патриций смотрел вопрошающе, почти неуверенно. Ваймс кивнул и почувствовал прикосновение языка к нежной коже. Ветинари несколько раз лизнул головку члена, словно погладил, и взял в рот. Ваймс застонал. Он и представить не мог, что это будет так. От вида патриция, стоящего перед ним на коленях, возбуждение горело не меньше, чем от прикосновения языка.

А потом Ветинари начал сосать, и Ваймс забыл, кто он, где он, и почему вообще должен был помнить какие-то странные скучные вещи. Он не продержался долго и кончил прямо Ветинари в рот, а тот проглотил, выпустил член изо рта и облизнул губы, отчего Ваймс чуть не возбудился во второй раз.

Они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, а потом командор подхватил Ветинари подмышки и поднял на ноги, поцеловал, одновременно запуская руку в штаны, и несколько раз быстро провел по члену. Ветинари кончил, оторвавшись от губ, уронил голову ему на плечо и что-то сдавленно простонал. Ваймс держал его в объятиях, пока из тела уходила дрожь и думал.

— В следующий раз, — начал он, но патриций прервал его.

— Следующий раз будет в кровати, — сказал Ветинари и спокойно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Возражения?

— Никаких, сэр, — саркастически отозвался Ваймс.

В самом деле. Какие уж тут могут быть возражения.


End file.
